20 questions
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: Gibbs gets caught up in a silly game. what will the cosequences be? Kate Gibbs


Disclaimer: I own nothing but a sheet of paper a half filled ink pen and my very vivid imagination. would love to own Gibbs though.

A/N: not sure when Gibbs birthday is so I took Mark Harmon's date

* * *

20 Questions.

Yay! Finally the weekend was here. It seemed as though it would have never came to an end, to the agents who were still working in the bullpen. Final touches and spell checks were being run on the reports due to be handed in before they left for the relaxing weekend. They could not have been more grateful for it.

Kate was the first to hand in her work which was devoid of any mistakes. She walked over to Gibbs' desk and handed him her stack of papers. He took it without looking up at her.

She returned to her desk, gathered up her things and took one last look at him. It would be 2 days, 48 hours, 2880 minutes and 17200 seconds before she got to see him again. It felt like a lifetime to her. Just as she was about to leave her cell phone began to ring.

Gibbs sat at his desk studying her, not even bothering to blink. It was just his luck that his desk was facing hers, while hers was facing Tony's. This allowed him to study her a lot more than he had intended or admitted. It was a habit that was reaching disturbing heights.

She made her way to the elevator as she talked on the phone. As she was about to enter it Abby came bouncing out. Grabbing Kate's arm she dragged her back into the bullpen. Kate groaned softly. She really didn't have the energy to go through the torture again, and the fact that she was hectically attracted to Gibbs did not help either. He was the only man that could turn her world upside down with a look.

Kate disconnected her call. "Abbs this had better be good or I am going to kill you." The look in her eye was murderous. Abby and McGee were working on a huge project for a while now. They had managed to keep it very secret though. When questioned about it they said it was something to do with personality traits of people which would help in interrogations.

It was time now to see if the questionnaire worked. Abby gave McGee a questioning look to which he replied a slight nod. She crossed her fingers and prayed for the last time just incase Gibbs killed her. Usually she got away with stuff the others could only dream of doing. This was however going to ruffle his feathers a little.

"Good morning my silver haired fox. Whatcha up to?" Gibbs looked up to see Abby leaning over his desk with Kate next to her. His heart skipped a beat but his face remained expressionless. "I'm working Abbs," he replied in has most boring tone, but he smiled at her. Okay at least his mood was good. It was now or never.

"Hey Boss-sir-Gibbs could I have 5 minutes of your working time, please?" He smiled at her and said "4 minutes and 30 seconds."

All eyes were on her now. She walked over to Kate's desk and planted herself on it. This created a space to escape just incase Gibbs wanted to kill her. "Ok so I was listening to this show on the radio where they ask you questions and you answer spontaneously. No time to think."

"Abbs what do you want me to do? I want to see what you come up with". "No Abbs I', not playing." "Oh come on Gibbs please." She fixed him with such a wide smile that all he could do was agree.

"Ok here goes. Remember you can't think just answer. If you take too long you will be disqualified and we move on to the next contestant she said in her most professional voice."

Just breathe deep Abbs she tried reassuring herself. One last prayer hoping that she did not just help in digging her own grave and then she started.

Name

- Jethro Gibbs

Employment

- Special agent criminal investigator

Employer

- NCIS

Birthday

- 2 Sept

Age

- N/A

Favorite food

- fast food

Favorite drink

- bourbon

Favorite hobby

- building my boat

Best friend

- ducky

Best good habit

- coffee

Best worst habit

- DiNozzo

Favorite place

- My basement

Favorite place other than basement

- work

He's doing well Abby thought to herself. But he really needs help with his social life. Again she looked at McGee and it was decided they go in for the kill. She came up with better questions now. A stolen glance at Kate and she felt really sorry for her friend for what was about to happen. She just hoped it worked as she and McGee had planned.

Life is

- unpredictable

Marital status

- not relevant (with a glare)

Hates with a passion

- dirtbags

Loves with a passion

- my rules

Favorite rule

- never say sorry

Life's motto

- carpe dium

Current secret crush

- Caitlin Todd

With the last answer Abby shouted "HA I knew it." Tony choked on whatever was in his mouth. Way to go Abby McGee said grinning happy their plan had worked for now. "Wow Abbs you got Gibbs good," Tony managed when he regained himself.

For Gibbs the realization came a lot slower. He did not even realize what had happened. He looked up and saw Kate looking at him and expression of total shock upon her face. She was read and embarrassed. Without a word she exited the bullpen.

"Shit." Gibbs followed hot on her trail but did not manage to catch up. He flew down the stairs and saw her in the underground parking walking towards her car. "Kate wait up." "She did not stop. Kate I'm sorry." "Breaking your favourite rule Gibbs," she said icily. "I didn't think you'd do that."

Finally he fell into step with her. She was already at her car, door opened and about to get into it. He caught her wrist and spun her around so that she was facing him. He was very close to her. Her breathing became more rapid and shallow and he watched her chest rise and fall. He had it really bad.

"Kate that didn't come out as it was supposed to. I didn't realize. I don't know what I was thinking." You weren't thinking Gibbs. I expected something like that from Tony not you." Her voice rising with every word. He knew she was right. Abby was dead meat but first he had to calm Kate down.

"It was just a game Kate. I was humoring Abby. Aw come on Kate loosen up." "Oh so now you think I'm a joke, thanks a lot Gibbs. It really means a lot to me to know how you see me." "Special… Agent… Caitlin… Todd… it's… not… like… that." He paused in between every word for effect.

She was becoming hysterical now. "I didn't think you'd amuse yourself like………." But the rest of her sentence was left midway when she felt him move closer to her. She was trapped between him and her car. One hand was still on her wrist and the other lifted her chin so that she could kook at him.

He brought his lips slowly down to her just brushing them. She exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. Then when he could not hold the tension anymore he kissed her. Long, slow and passionate. He put all his energy into it afraid that he might never get another chance. This was paradise.

At the other end of the parking lot stood 3 people watching the scene in amusement. Yes the program was a success. Well done McGee.


End file.
